Distraction
by Ififall
Summary: After finding out the truth Danny makes a new friend.


A/N: . Strong Language, Adult scenes.

Danny must have been in that bathroom for almost an hour. He was getting used to the stench of piss and the cold damp feeling on his jeans from the toilet seat. How could he face everyone? He needed a little respect to survive in school and he could feel it, well...being flushed down the toilet. "Hey you having a baby in there? I need a whiz" Danny reluctantly opened the door to meet a guy about six foot and a tattoo on his arm. "Have fun snorting coke beaner" Danny said as he ran out of the toilet before he could get his ass kicked.

When he got home Derek was waiting for him with a plate of vegetables mash potatoes chicken breasts and gravy. It was the type of meal they used to have when Dad was around, when they were a real family. Now it was just him and Derek sitting in front of a TV eating ready made meals for one. Now suddenly Derek had made an effort, but Danny had almost forgot to care. A rare home cooked meal wasn't gonna change the fact that Derek was selling out. "I'm not hungry" Danny lied as the smell of the roast potatoes were making his stomach growl.

Danny you're not getting away from me that easy" Derek said as he placed the plate on the table. "Why are doing this Derek, guys don't do this, they don't bitch in public, nevermind on TV" Danny said looking at the plate. "You think it was fun for me in jail?" Derek asked. "It would have been, if you'd stuck with your own kind" Derek rolled his eyes. ""Danny it's not that simple" "Derek it is" Danny explained. "Look at us we're brothers. Aryan brothers a thousand percent white pride right here. You got a little shook up in prison and now you wanna turn your back on us? Are you kidding me? We need them now more than ever"

"Danny..." Derek began. "Listen...go to stacey, find her go on holiday, book a cheap motel. She'll fuck your brains out and show you what you've been missing from your race OK" Danny said as he put his food in the mircowave. "I got what I was missing in there" Derek said quietly as he sat down. "You got warden girl action? High five" Danny said as he raised his hands but Derek didn't move. "Stupid...Danny from your Brothers, your Aryan Brothers. They got me Danny they taugh me a lesson in the shower" Danny's eyes widened. "No" Danny mouthed.

"Yeah...Do you know what is feels like to be forced to go insane?" Derek asked. "To hate yourself so much that you wanna throw yourself out of a fucking window because you're easy fucking prey?" Derek asked. "I'm going to the press and letting people know, well not about that night..." "I'm...I've gotta go" Danny said as he left his meal and ran out the door. He ran as far as his legs would carry him. He sat at a lone bus stop waiting for a blanket of darkness to keep him warm, ironic from a white supremacist...or was Danny even like that anymore? He searched his pockets but grew frustrated when he'd run out of ciggarettes. "Shit" He moaned.

"Talking to yourself's a sign of the crazies, you know that?" Danny looked opposite to see the same kid from the toilet. "Do I look like a give a fuck?" Danny said, but he knew he sounded like a drip. If he carried on like this even Derek would get tired. His Aryan brothers and had hurt his real older one, he could see all his friendships breaking down and Danny didn't want to be alone right now, although he could barely admit it. "I shouldn't have called you that name...you know in the shitty toilets...it was a shitty thing to say" Danny said as the guy offered him a cigerette. Danny took it without thinking but didn't light it.

"No probs, I was banging on the door like Jimmy Smits on acid" The kid said with a smile. "It's as cold as fuck, wanna smoke somewhere warm?" He asked. Danny nodded and they walked back to this guy's place. His name was Brandon, although he was born and bred in the states his parent's were fiercely proud of their Mexican heritage, to Brandon's embarasement. "So you're right, I'am a beaner" Brandon said as he got two cans of beer out of the fridge. Danny took the can and shook his head. "No your not, you're a proud Arab" Danny said as he raised his can up in the air. "Dude what's in that?" Brandon said pointing to his cigarette. "Arab's are from the middle east" Brandon told him. "I need to brush up on Geography...so fucking what" Danny said as he took a sip of his can.

"You've got a dirty fucking mouth" Brandon said and they both giggled like school brats. "What's that?" Danny asked as he pointed to the written tattoo on Brandon's leg. "It's protection in Mayan, a language I grew up with, it's about being there for your family you know" "Tell me about it" Danny said as he sipped his beer. "I let my brother down...I thought he let me down...trying to make me look dumb but...I didn't protect him" Danny downed the rest of his can and gave a loud burp. "I'm a piece of turd for a brother" Danny annouced as he picked himself up from the floor and sat on the sofa.

"Nah, you're cool Danny, just fucked" Brandon said. "If I'm so cool where's my fucking entourage? Where's my fucking gang?" Danny asked. "If I was on fire yeah...no one would piss on me at school, everyone hates my fucking guts" "They're just wary" "I scare them, maybe it's my face" Danny said with a smile" "Danny you ain't ugly, you're caliente" "What the fuck...? Danny watched with astonishment as Brandon slid back to the floor and took Danny's jeans off. Danny didn't fight him off, he just laid back and let it happen, forgetting all his problems as he stared up at the ceiling forcing out one jagged breath after another.

Danny figured Brandon had definately done this before but didn't stay to find out. Brandon was barely on the sofa before Danny was out the door running back to Derek. What the fuck was he thinking? Danny wasn't thinking that was the problem, he got back home avoiding his brother and went to his room. Was Brandon gonna tell anyone? He thought. He couldn't see that happening it made them both look bad. Danny tensed himself as his brother knocked on the door. "I just need some space yeah?"Danny said as he could felt his brother outside the door.

Danny put a pillow over his head and waited till night-time to go downstairs and eat his brother's meal. Maybe the alcohol would be off his clothes his skin and his breath by that point. He crept down the stairs to find Derek's recipe still in the mircowave and tried to get Brandon's face out of his head as the microwave light shined through the multi-coloured glass.


End file.
